Hurt Me Plenty
Hurt Me Plenty is an independent game developed by Robert Yang. In the game, the player spanks a male partner, while trying to not go overboard and make the encounter consensual. This video was uploaded on November 6th, 2015 and was the 436th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya saying that the title of the game sounds exciting, while Andrea says the concept of the game sounds like a game for her. They start the program and the first thing they see is shirtless guy on the menu, some of the girls not getting a good feeling about the game. The begin the game, Mariya wondering if they're going to a strip club. The girls' first task is to move the mouse up and down to simulate a hand shake, Mariya noting that it looks like something else entirely, while Mars is distracted by the man's bulge. Dialogue appears on screen, with the man calling the player his sex empress, which Andrea seems happy about. The dialogue then tells the man to get on his knees, Andrea reading it out loud, while Mariya and Mars aren't sure what's going on. The next thing they see is the man, clothed in only his underwear/jeans, bending over on his knees, which Mackenzie was not prepare for. She reads the instructions on what to do, flicking the mouse and spanking the man, taking Mackenzie by surprise. The other girls are equally shocked, Andrea smiling once she spanks the man. Mars isn't sure how hard she's suppose to spank the man, as Mackenzie gently smacks his butt. Andrea on the other hand really gets into it and repeatedly spanks the man until she gets a safeword warning. Mariya is also repeatedly spanking the man mercilessly until the gets a safeword warning, as Mars slowly spanks the man, feeling weird about it. Mackenzie notices that the man's butt is starting to get a little red and tells herself to be careful. She is then about to make a comment but stops herself. Mars and Andrea spanks the man until the both get a safeword warning, Andrea saying she listens to safewords, before relentlessly spanking the man until he collapses, Andrea simply saying "oops". Mariya also makes the man collapse, wondering if she killed him or if he's "done". Mackenzie still has the man on his knees as she sees the timer run out, the girls then advance to the next stage of the game. The girls have to stroke the man's shoulder as he gives feedback, Mars saying she doesn't care about his feelings. Mackenzie asks whether the man liked her spanking, while Andrea apologizes for hitting him too hard. Mackenzie and Mars begin to get bored of stroking the man's back, as he tells Mariya, Andrea, and Mars that they're dangerous and to stay away, Mars upset that she had failed. Mackenzie and Mars try again once more, only to have the man be completely naked, taking Mackenzie by surprise again and saying that it's too much. Mackenzie spanks the man until his butt turns red, while Mars doesn't want to spank him too hard. Mackenzie spanks the man repeatedly until he collapses, which she finds humorous. Mars and Mackenzie are then at the next stage, the man telling Mackenzie that she was too rough and to stay away, while Mars is annoyed that he told her she was too soft after being too rough previously. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015